The Abandoned Boy
by Slaughtering Monkey
Summary: One person has to go to and destroy 8 bases
1. The Abandoned Boy

This may not make sense but whatever I can't spell and well I'm odd so don't make fun of me for my misfortunes  
  
Prologue: After millions of marines were slaughtered fighting the covenant the Master chief was murdered last being very outnumbered by billions to one. So they killed him. Oh, there really was another person besides him; me, slaughtering monkey....  
  
As I was sneaking into one of 7,000 bases which are all in huge fields (which there's not a fanfic for all) I was sneaking into the first and while it avoiding the outer rim of their army only about ten a mile away one of the elites were heading my way so I jumped into the nearest bush and when he was next to it and passing I beat him in the head with my pistol.  
  
Pulled him to the bush and crawled to the base I looked in the window. In the room there was one big room then a door and I didn't realize what it was at the time and dodged the big spotlight thing and jumped through the window luckily it was alarm less so I ran and shot the four grunts ran to the door I didn't know what it was and it was a closet so I hid left a little crack in the door so I could see if anyone came in.  
  
One hunter, two grunts, and an elite came in to check one of the grunts sniffed it smelled my scent and sneaked to the door shot it open luckily the door was only effected even if it blew up I switched to my assault rifle and shot everywhere killing the grunts with ease then the elite after reloading then the hunter smacked me with the shield on its arm beating me within an inch of my life.  
  
I realized I ran out of ammo I hurried getting my pistol and shot the hunter directly in the neck killing it instantly. Hearing footsteps out of the door I ran and slid blocking it from opening the door getting out my first aid kit I healed myself so I could live the next wave of probably stronger covenant. Breaking through windows the hungry and viscous grunts swarmed in at me they weren't shooting me for some odd reason probably because I was the only human for one year of no humans they thought we were gone so they grabbed me and tossed me in a room with a door big enough for an elite.  
  
Soon enough six elites and four grunts came in with a stack of papers that were kinds of torture. First they beat me in the head with their plasma rifles until I looked (lets say ugly) one grunt in the best voice of a human it could make (hearing humans for twenty years makes it easy to know the language) so it asked me where I came from so I told," OUT YOUR ASS!" So an elite smacked me upside the head "WHERE DID COME FROM!" "I WON'T TELL YOU JACKASS!"  
  
I ran at the grunt as fast as I could and broke through the door running to my right seeing eight hunters so I ran right through them not knowing until I hit one with my gun so they shot at me until I was to far so they sent ghosts and giant plasma tank things so I snuck through the crevasse in a cliff waiting...  
  
The next will be out in about a few days and you'll see me reach the strongest next which is the wrong base that I was assigned to. 


	2. The Surprise

Chapter 2 A continuation from the first hope you like they probably will get longer  
  
I looked out the crevasse to make sure no one was coming. "D.D."I heard coming from my radio in my backpack, I got it out. "Hello is anybody there" "Dave we need you to get to a base its exactly 7 miles away north the r-" "HELLO!?!?! HELLO!?!?! Shit this sucks ass." I looked out the crevasse again no one so I ran out and to my right I ran as fast as I could with my armor suddenly a Ghost came over the horizon I dove behind a tree luckily there is grass to my knees so I waited then once he passed I continued next thing I knew there was a huge base ahead a giant laser coming out of the ground banshees, ghosts, and plasma tanks on patrol. For this I needed to be stealth.  
  
I reached into my backpack and found a camouflage suit as I slipped it over my armor I saw them patrol back and forth the safest way was down through a two plasma tanks and to meet two hunters. I crawled on my chest through bushes and grass over my head.  
  
I snuck under the plasma tank and ran towards the hunter only to be close lined by an elite that was walking out of a building with its arm outstretched.  
  
When I got up I was tied with beams to a chair and like last time the grunts asked, "Where did you come from?" "Why exactly should I tell you?" I asked. "Just tell!" "I don't feel like it." It beat me upside the head. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" "I'm not a moron I won't say." I said calmly. I stood as much as I could then spun the chair and hit him and the others killing them instantly. I got the key, which was like a beam, I just hit the beam and it fell off. I got up cautiously ran to the door opened it slightly and ran out because no was there. So I ran north to get away forgetting about the ghosts. Suddenly running through six ghosts an alarm rang. I was headed for a forest the only one for 900 miles so I ran to the forest dodging so I wouldn't get hit by a ghost.  
  
I got to the forest and the ghosts stopped because they couldn't go through the trees. I ran and ran and ran making sure I wasn't being persuaded. Then I made it in a clear in the forest seeing three humans. One was the lookout one was healing a guy and the last was leaning against a tree with a broken leg so I rushed to help.  
  
"W.w.who.. who are you?" said one as if he's seen something. The look out came over to me," Are you here to help us out of here." "Sure I wasn't assigned to it but I might as well help beware I get in danger a lot." I said. "Okay you look tough I can help and he can carry him." "What's your names?" I asked wonderingly. "That's Fred Dawn, the broken legged guy is Jeff Farway, and I'm Jim Jeter." Said Jim. "What's your name?" Jim asked. "Dave Newton." I said. (that's not my real name) "Now that we know each other lets head out." I suggested. Then we headed out to the north so we could get to the place we think is safe.  
  
If you like this so send me reviews I swear I will update soon. Thanks again ^_^ 


End file.
